


My Heart is for Your Eyes

by Omegarose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All The Love, Basically, F/M, Henry Laurens A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Somewhat Historically Accurate, Soulmate a/u, there will probably be a sequel, they meet for like five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: The soulbond is only sensed when in extreme emotion. Instead, soulmates locate each other by the words that appear in specific locations on their body. Sometimes these words are hopes, other times they are aspirations, and sometimes they are day to day goals a person has. It’s not impossible to have more than one, and they can be platonic if that’s how the two feel about each other.Alexander Hamilton has seven sets of words.





	My Heart is for Your Eyes

Angelica Schuyler was eight years old when she decided that she was going to be president of the United States. 

She told this to her father, and her teacher, and her little sisters, and her mother. Most grown ups laughed, but her father had told her he could be whatever she wanted, and her sisters looked up at her with stars in their eyes and told her “You are going to be the best president ever.”

~

Alexander Hamilton was six when his mother had told him that he had words on the small of his back, when she had been helping him take a bath. I’m going to be President.

“Look, mijo, your soulmate is an ambitious one.”

Alex had felt a surge of pride. Of course his soulmate was aiming high, they were his soulmate after all. He wanted to do big things, too, though he didn’t quite know what yet.

 

———  
Hercules Mulligan was nine years old when his mother told him they would be moving to America from where they lived in Ireland. She promised him and his brother, as they cried about missing friends and family, that their lives will be better there. He believed her, with how often she and his father talked about the opportunity they would have. He wholeheartedly convinced himself that they would be happy there.

~

Alex was eight years old when he read the words that appeared on his right forearm. America will be a better place to live. 

He didn’t know much about any places outside of the island of Nevis, where he lived, but from what he knew America sounded like a good place to live. One day he might even live there, if that’s where his soulmate wanted to be.

When he showed it to his mother she looked at him with pity and whispered to him, “Mijo, you must keep this hidden. Nobody can know you have more than one place for a soulmates thoughts. Comprendre?”

He didn’t really understand, but if that’s what his mama said he was going to listen to her. But...this type of thing didn’t seem like something he should have to hide.

~

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette was eight years old when the English words appeared on his arm. America will be a better place to live.

He ran to his mother, begging her to tell him what it said. She had translated, and he was enthralled. “Is that where my soulmate lives? Are they moving there? Can we go to America and meet them?”

His mother had laughed and told him that maybe when he was older, but for now he should just try to learn English.

~

John Laurens was nine years old when words appeared on his right forearm. America will be a better place to live.

He had been excited, and his father had asked to see it. When he had read it he simple grumbled, “Immigrants.” John’s mother told him not to worry about it, and to be happy about his soulmate.

He didn’t really know what immigrants meant, or why his father didn’t like them, but he was pretty sure that it didn’t matter because this person was their soulmate.

 

———  
James Madison was nine years old when he decided that above all things, he wanted to be able to play outside.

He was sick, a lot. He had lots of doctors visits and missed lots of school, and he didn’t have many chances to play with the kids his age. The chances he did had were strictly supervised, usually confined to his house. But there was just something so appealing about jumping in puddles in the rain, or the kicking up of dry dirt in the summer as kids chased each other, or playing hide and seek in the dark, even if he was resigned to watching it from his window.

~

Thomas Jefferson was nine when he found his soulmate’s words in cramped writing over his right rib cage. Play outside.

He didn’t know his soulmate, but he knew that once they knew each other he would let them play outside as much as they wanted to.

 

———  
Gilbert was nine years old when he decided that he would move to America. In his learning of the English language, and because of his interest in what his soulmate wrote, he decided that he already loved that place. He didn’t know exactly how, but he knew that it they would meet once he got there.

~

Alexander was nine when words curved around his left thigh, in a curlier script than that of the ones on his forearm. Je vais vivre en Amérique un jour. (I’m going to live in America some day).

It was the third spot for words to appear, and he thought that they looked pretty. It was nice, too, that they were in French. He liked speaking French, he would probably have been bored if he was stuck speaking English all of the time.

~

Hercules was ten when the French appeared on the outside of his left thigh. His mother looked into it, and apparently it meant ‘I’m going to live in America someday.’

He thought it was interesting that his soulmate was French, but didn’t think much of it. He’d meet them one day.

~

John was ten when the second set of words showed up on his thigh, in a different language. 

He was confused. He thought that everyone only had one soulmate, but he supposed since he had the words he must be wrong. He went to his mother, asking her what the foreign words meant, and she had clapped her hands to her face and cried, “Oh, honey!”

He hadn’t understood, but she had told him that he could never tell anyone--especially his father--about this. She told him that the words meant that one of his soulmates wanted to live in America someday, but wouldn’t engage when he tried to bring it up later.

It was strange, but...he supposed she knew best.

 

———  
Alex was nine when words started to blossom across his heart.

They would change constantly, sometimes they stayed the same for a week but mostly they fluctuate throughout the day. Be nice to the boy who sits in the corner. Bring an extra toy to school to give to the girl who doesn’t have one. Make someone smile. Build a lego castle with sisters.

He loved those messages, they warmed him up inside every time he read them. That soulmate had to be an amazing person, if they had goals like these.

 

———  
Alexander was ten when his father left his mother, his older brother, and him alone and he was filled with a deep, constant anger.

For a long time he was distraught about it. They already didn’t have much money, and that was with his added income. His mother struggled to support them, but she managed. James worked by the tourist stops, helping with any extra they needed. 

About two months after his father had gone, he realized that they would be fine, and it was a good thing that he was gone.

~

Elizabeth was ten eleven when her soulmate’s words appeared for the first time. We’re better off without him.

They curled around her right hip in beautiful handwriting, and she immediately went to show her sisters.

It turned out Angelica and her shared a soulmate.

~

Hercules was eleven when he found words on the outside of his right hip. We’re better off without him. 

His parents sat him down when he asked about it, looking extremely serious. “Some people are different than us.”

“What do you mean?” he had asked, not understanding how this correlated to having a second set of words.

“Some soulmates are not a man and a woman,” his mother told him patiently.

“I know that, Ma.”

“And not all soulmates are meant to get married,” his father said. “Sometimes things are complicated, and they don’t think of each other like that. And that’s alright. And some people have more than one soulmate, and that’s where you come in.”

He didn’t understand why that was such a big deal, but then his mother took his face between her hands. “Dear, some people don’t think that people that have more than one soulmate are good. You have to be careful.”

“Careful?”

“Sometimes people hurt people like you, because they’re different. Do you understand?”

Hercules didn’t really think that made much sense, but he nodded.

~

Maria Lewis was nine when words appeared on the outside of her hip. We’re better off without him.

She thought they were strange, but didn’t think much of it. It could mean many different things, besides it was probably just a divorce like her neighbors had.

~

Gilbert was ten when more English curled around the outside of his right hip. We’re better off without him.

He knew some of the words, but he still went to his mother to confirm. She had a strange look when she saw the second place for words, but then broke out with a bright smile. “You are very unique, darling.” She told him what it meant, and then explained how it was rare to have more than one soulmate. 

He asked what that meant for him, she had pulled him into her lap and kissed his cheek, “It just means that you have more people who love you, and who you can love back.”

That sounded pretty alright to Gilbert.

~

Thomas was eleven when he found the words on his hips. We’re better off without him.

It was weird that he had a second set of words. It was rather uncommon. His parents thought it was strange, too, and their smiles were a bit strained when he told them, but that was alright with it. Even if his parents didn’t quite understand, he knew there was enough love to share with two people in his heart.

~

John was eleven years old, and he found elegant cursive words on the outside of his hip and he didn’t bother telling his mother.

We’re better off without him.

Was a bit ominous, but that just meant that this new soulmate he didn’t know about was in a better situation than they was before. 

He felt a dropping in his stomach, though. He didn’t hate his soulmates, but he was worried about what people would say if they knew if how his mother had reacted was anything to base off of. It scared him, a little bit, but as long as he kept his marks hidden nobody needed to know.

~

Aaron Burr was twelve when he found the words on his left hips. We’re better off without him.

He contemplated them for a long time. It was a different person than the words that had been nestled in his right palm for as long as he could remember (Make the world happy), obviously. The handwriting was different, and besides, soulmarks didn’t switch places or appear at the same time.

This probably meant he had two soulmates, and though that concept was foreign to him he thought it would alright. He would have to see, though, sometimes people were strange about things like this.

~

Angelica was twelve when her sister came to her and showed her the words that matched hers. We’re better off without him.

Her heart had sunk. Not because this meant her soulmate had more than one--she could care less--but because she and her sisters were destined to be rivals.

So she had explained what this meant to Eliza, and she had held out her hand and said “Let’s make a pact.”

“What for?”

“So that we don’t hurt each other,” Angelica had responded.

That day, in the tree house in the old oak tree in their backyard, they decided that no matter who their soulmate was or what they told them to do, their relationship would always come before the one with this stranger. They would communicate, and respect each other, and never let them come between them.

 

———  
Thomas was eleven when he decided that the world sucked.

He wanted to change that.

~

Alexander was ten when words appeared on his left shoulder in a loopy cursive. Change the world.

It stayed like that for a while, before changing. Be the best soccer player in the school. Less than two days later it switched back to the original. 

It did that often, but it always switched back to the original. Get an A. Learn violin. Eat the biggest bowl of mac’n’cheese.

He thought that soulmate was a dork, but each message still brought a smile to his face.

~

James Madison was eleven when his soulmate mark appeared on his left shoulder. Change the world.

“You’re a lucky boy, Jamie,” the doctor had told him when she had been the first to see, at his checking-out check up. “They seem to be a god person.”

 

———  
John was twelve when his father walked into his room when he was changing and saw that he had words on his thighs and hip and forearm. Je vais vivre en Amérique un jour. We’re better off without him. America will be a better place to live.

He was dragged to the kitchen where his mother was, half naked and trembling in the grip of his father.

“Did you know about this!” he had roared at his mother, who had flinched and started to cry in response.

“There’s more?” she had cried. “Jackie, why wouldn’t you tell us.”

John had been spanked--he didn’t even know what he did--and sent to his room without dinner. His father had yelled, his mother had cried, and his siblings had watched with scared eyes from behind the sofa.

One thing that was certain in his mind, even through all the confusion, was that he still loved his soulmates, no matter if his father disliked them.

~

Alexander was seven when he awoke to the words that was over his stomach, following an inexplicable surge of sadness. I love all three of them.

He didn’t know where the sadness had come from, and that worried him, but he smiled and traced the words with his fingers. He didn’t know if they shared two of Alex’s soulmates, or if this one had two others, but he didn’t really care.

~

Heracles was twelve when more words appeared. I love all three of them.

He was touched, truly. He told his parents and they told him they were happy for him, but their eyes were pinched. It made them look older, and tired. They got like this, everytime his multiple words got brought up. It made his chest hurt, so he ignored it best he could.

~

Gilbert was eleven when I love all three of them appeared in a beautifully, stylized handwriting appeared across his stomach.

He had showed them off to his friend, Adrienne.

She had smiled and pulled her shirt up to show her words under her left rib cage and across her right shoulder. They were in French, and she said she already knew the one that matched with her shoulder.

He was elated to know someone that had more than one soulmate, and decided from here-on-out she and him would be best friends.

 

———  
Alexander was eleven when his mother died.

He was sick, so sick that she sent James to the neighbors and stayed home from work. She was sick, too, but they didn’t really have enough to take care of both of them and she gave everything that he needed to him.

At one point it was so bad, that they couldn’t even move, and she just held him as they lay in the disgusting bed in the room they hadn’t moved from for days.

One morning--he couldn’t tell which--she was cold when he awoke, and wasn’t breathing. He couldn’t move, he could only cry. Her limp arm lay heavy across his chest, and her hair stuck to his sweaty neck. By the next time he woke up, he had regained enough strength that he could wobble out to collapse, bawling his eyes out, on the stoop.

He was told that a week passed with him being delirious and in the neighbors house. He didn’t get the chance to go to his mother’s burial. The words on his forearm changed. Make them feel better. The words over his heart solidified for a long while. Take away their pain. The message on his shoulder rippled between two phrases. Give them a hug. Find them before something bad happens. He didn’t exactly feel anything from the messages of good will, no new sadness, no happiness.

His brother and he went to live with their cousin, and he spent a long time just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, until he couldn’t stand the sadness and the omnipresent ache of his mother’s absence. He was filled with a determination so intense that it caused his teeth to clench. 

He would not be just another orphan boy, destined for a life of petty crime. He would not be like his father, or his brother. He would make a name for himself.

~

Hercules was twelve when he felt an odd sort of ache, like he had a mild illness. 

Out of nowhere, in the middle of class, a wall of anguish so strong hit him that he burst into tears and he got sent home because he was unable to stop crying.

He found that the mark over his right hip was replaced. She’s gone.

There was about a month where he had very little will to do anything. All he wanted was for them to get better. Then, suddenly it was gone. On his hip was a new message. Succeed.

~

Angelica was thirteen when she started to cry in the lunchroom, because the words on her hips had been replaced. She’s gone.

She didn’t know who she was, or how she was important enough to her for them to feel such anguish, but she wept for them. She didn’t know what to do to help, so she didn’t do anything.

Both she and her sister had been ushered to the nurse, and they clung to each other as they drove home.

It was a month before the words changed again. Succeed.

~

Gilbert was eleven when he was woken by tears pouring from his eyes and a sob aching in his chest. 

He found that some words had changed. She’s gone. He wondered who she was, and how his soulmate knew her. The original words, the words that made him want to go to America, reflected on them. Make them feel better. Three weeks later, the words on his hip changed again, and so vanquished the lingering sadness, though did not take with them the sentiment of goodwill from what could only be assumed as both of their soulmates. Succeed.

~

Thomas was twelve and on a field trip to a food processing plant when he had to run to the bathroom to hide his tears. She’s gone.

He had found the words on his hip when he frantically searched his soulmate marks to check on them.

He was torn between wanting to envelope them into a hug and never letting go, and frantically searching for them. He didn’t know how he would find them, but he couldn’t help but be reminded of his mom’s friend who had lost a baby and jumped off a bridge. He couldn’t let that happen to his soulmate.

He was sure his other soulmate must be confused at the marks that would appear on their skin that weren’t intended for them, but the message to play outside never changed.

~

Maria was ten and didn’t know how to explain to her friends why she was crying in the middle of the cafeteria. She’s gone.

The next day, when she came back to school, she told them how the words on her hip had changed. They had been sympathetic, largely, and to try and make her feel better they had joked that her soulmate was probably older and his girlfriend had broken up with him.

Maria had laughed with them, but didn’t them that there was no way that it could be something like that. Her soulmate had lost someone, someone very close to them. She knew her friends were just trying to make her feel better, but she felt an ache in her heart.

A month passed and the words solidified into something else. Succeed.

~

John was twelve and had stayed home from school because he had felt sick.

He had burst into tears in the middle of a kids cartoon show. It felt like something very dear to him had been lost, like something essential in his chest was missing.

She’s gone.

He didn’t tell his mother about the tears, nor why he was so despondent for the next month. His father always grew angry if he brought up his soulmates, so he withdrew into himself. He didn’t mention how the words on his inner forearm changed. Make them feel better. He also said nothing when the words on his hip changed again, to one simple word. Succeed.

~

James was twelve and his soulmate’s mark was changing back and forth. Find them before something bad happens. Give them a hug.

He was too sick to know or care too much about it, though. The doctors and his parents probably assumed it had to do with him, and when they asked him about it he assumed that much as well. It didn’t feel quite right, though, that explanation, but he was alright sticking with it.

~

Eliza was twelve and she was heartbroken. She’s gone.

It wasn’t anything to do with her, it was her soulmate that had caused her to cry during silent reading time in class. She and her sister had gone home, and she had hugged Angelica tight in the back of the car as their mother sent worried looks through the rearview mirror.

She worried tirelessly about her soulmate, though she said nothing because Angelica looked sick whenever she brought it up.

About a month later the words on her hip changed again. Succeed. 

She knew that was better than what it had been prior, but it still scared her. It sounded like they were single-mindedly focusing on this one singular thing. It was better than staying distraught, but it didn’t seem like something that would end well.

~

Aaron was thirteen when to his surprise tears began to leak from his eyes in the middle of Social Studies. She’s gone.

He knew it was one of his soulmates, and he figured out that it was the one on his hip pretty quickly as the one in his palm was the same. He was so shocked and filled with this horrible sadness he could only hold his left hand to his face and stare in shock at his trembling right hand.

Someone noticed pretty quickly, and he ran out to the bathroom where he locked himself until nearly an entire hour passed and he was able to stop the tears, he could finally breathe again.

He didn’t know what had happened, but he was incredibly sympathetic either way.

 

———  
Heracles was thirteen when his family visited his grandmother for the summer and she taught him how to sew. He decided that he loved the way that fabric felt in his hands, and the way that, with a simple needle and thread, he could create something from essentially nothing.

It was almost a month later, new words appeared on his lower stomach. Become an artist.

He smiled, and liked to think that they had similar aspiration of his on their own body somewhere.

~

John was thirteen and he thought the message on his right forearm was the best thing. Create something beautiful.

He was inspired to make something, and borrowed his sister’s sketching pencils and paper, realizing that he could draw better than he’d thought. He watched tutorials online and mimicked as many styles as he could until he started developing his own style. Marta asked for extra sketchbooks and secretly snuck them to him. They both knew how disappointed their father would be at John’s interest in the arts.

~

Alexander was twelve when a new message replaced the one meant to comfort him on his right forearm. Create something beautiful. 

He managed a smile, but his cousin had committed suicide not even a week prior and he was in the house of his mother’s former boss. He was technically a foster child to them, but he felt more like a live-in-employee. He worked the numbers at the shop, like his mother used to, when they figured out how good with figuring he was. James had gone to live with the carpenter and his family on the other side.

A month later the one on his stomach changed, as well. Become an artist.

~

Gilbert was twelve when his forearm changed again. Create something beautiful.

By now he was fluent in English and even more determined to go to America. He wanted an embrace from his soulmate that had so much sympathy and love for beauty that wrote on his forearm. He wanted to squeeze the soulmate who was so sorrowful, and seemed to be so strong that’s heart appeared on his hip. He wanted to hug from the final words to appear, and the only one not to change yet finally did. Become an artist.

 

———  
Maria was twelve when she first became certain that she wanted a family.

Her elder cousin had a baby that Maria got to hold and the baby just felt so right in her arms that she (irrationally) immediately wanted to find her soulmate and have ten children with them.

She knew she would have to wait, though, and that her soulmate might not even want children, or be her romantic match, so she resigned herself to the “dating” and waiting, counting down the years until she would finally graduate from school and be old enough to start a family, away from the close-mindedness of her parents and the tiny nature of her hometown.

~

Alexander was thirteen when his left calf, just below the bend of his knees, gained words. Have a big family.

That managed to get a smile. If all of his soulmates would be alright with each other, this new one would undoubtedly have the family they desired.

 

———  
Gilbert was fifteen when he decided he would apply for a student visa as soon as he could (probably this coming September).

He wanted to go to Princeton, he thought, it seemed like a good university to attend. He was smart (he had skipped a grade when he was twelve) and he was the best in his class, with tons of extracurriculars that would look wonderful on applications.

Adrienne was ecstatic, and told him he better get in because she wanted to go to America and not be a tourist for once.

~

John was sixteen when the words on his body finally changed again. Obtenez accepté à Princeton.

It was the one on the outside of his thigh, the one that he had memorized in the French. His soulmate wanted to go to Princeton University, actually the same college that his father had insisted he would tour and that he was smart enough to attend if he just pushed himself a little harder in the last year he had before applications. 

There were other colleges he was going to apply to, but he liked the sound of Princeton the best, especially because one of his soulmates would probably be there.

Soulmates were still a sore subject with his parents. His mother would flinch whenever the topic came up, and cast his father nervous looks, and his father’s jaw would jump. John carefully covered the words with pants that don't sag and shirts that were too long and sleeves that always stayed rolled down, except in art class, and even then he was very careful to conceal the marks with smeared paint.

~

Hercules was sixteen when the longest standing mark on his thigh finally changed. Obtenez accepté à Princeton.

Google translate told him it meant that his soulmate wanted to go to Princeton.

Well, that was in his top five. It just got bumped up a little higher.

~

Alexander was fifteen when the French on his thigh changed. Obtenez accepté à Princeton.

He was immediately enraptured.

He had been teaching himself as the school on the island was frankly shit. He hadn’t gone more than a few times a month since he was thirteen. It was much more important to stay in the store, which had books he studied from, and it wasn’t as though his math skills needed improvement. He wrote essays in his spare time, and was confident that if he took all the standardized testing in the school that year, he would get in. Maybe even with a scholarship. Along with that was an easy student visa, and he would be set.

America here he came.

———

Aaron was seventeen when his parents died, and he was alone in the world.

His soulmate’s marks didn’t change, and he doubted his had changed on their bodies because he didn’t feel much of anything except numb.

~

Alexander was sixteen when one of his soulmates caused an ache of sadness he was acutely familiar with to echo through his body.

He wondered which one it was, because he checked and none of his words had changed.

~

Theodosia was twenty two and engaged when she felt something that had to be her soulmate.

She had never felt them before, and assumed that they just weren’t there, or they had died long ago. Their presence was announced by an aching, empty, sadness. Not the most reassuring thing, especially since no matter how thoroughly she searched she still couldn’t find any words, but it was nice to know she wasn’t alone besides for her fiance.

———  
Alexander was seventeen when the hurricane hit.

Everything was destroyed, a third of the island died. Hurricane Maria was the worst hurricane recorded in the Caribbean. He had been stripped of everything, what few belongings he still had after his mother’s first and only official husband stole everything she owned. His brother made it, luckily, but they weren’t close enough for that to matter much.

The hurricane was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced, water swirling through the air in eddies. The wind screamed and thunder crashed and rain beat down on their tiny little island. The air was a soup of dark clouds, until everything was deathly still and he looked up and the air was as yellow as the lemonade Tia Rosa from down the road used to make.

People were running through the streets, wailing as their homes and businesses fell like playing cards, water up to their knees.

Alexander thought of nothing but survival.

As they recovered, he took to the square, and the people somehow thought his writing and ideas were good enough to pay for the transport he had needed to get to America, but the mindset didn’t switch. He was shaken.

~

Aaron was nineteen and nearly working himself to death to pay for a place for the summer when the words on his hip was replaced. Survive.

Ominous, especially with the hurricane he knew was hitting the Caribbean.

He couldn’t think much about it, though, because his parents left enough when they had passed a year ago, but he didn’t want to spend it all. He had no back up plan for when it ran out, no safety net, so he had to make it last. He had two jobs and worked up to twelve hours a day, almost every day, to pay everything he could.

~

Eliza was eighteen when Hurricane Maria hit and her soulmate’s words changed. Survive.

She cried, oh she cried every night. The hurricane was supposed to be the worst of the century, the worst the America’s had ever seen. And her soulmate--her poor, poor soulmate who had already lost at least two people in their life--was stuck in the middle of it.

She donated and volunteered at the hurricane relief centers in her city and she prayed that someone would look out for her soulmate, who didn’t deserve this.

~

John was eighteen when the words on his hip changed. Survive.

Everyone had heard about Hurricane Maria, including John. He would still have cared about it, but he wouldn’t have quite so anxious had one of his soulmates hadn’t sent second wave panic into his body along with the word on his hip.

He was worried sick, but he couldn’t tell his parents. His mother was more nervous than before, and his father seemed angrier. They were happy that he had gotten into Princeton, but that seemed to be the only thing anymore.

He just wanted wanted to do what he loved, meet his soulmates, and get away from his household.

~

Thomas was eighteen when his world started to spin. Survive.

It would be bad enough on it’s own, the soulmate that resided on his hip, if only a deadly hurricane wasn’t tearing up the Caribbean like it was the vengeance of the gods of old.

He didn’t know what to do that he could help, so he tried to hide his shaking hands and went about his summer like normal. He was about to go to Princeton, after all, and he things to prepare for living on his own.

~

Maria was sixteen and her soulmate was inches from death. Survive.

It was the hurricane that was spelled the same as her name but pronounced different. Her boyfriend, James, held her as she cried, and he reassured her that it would be okay. He told her he would always be there for each other, if worse came to worse.

~

Hercules was eighteen when the hurricane hit the Caribbean and the writing on his hip changed. Survive.

He was terrified for his soulmate, especially with the panic that seemed to originate from nowhere. There was little he could do, except donate as much as he could afford to the relief.

~

Angelica was nineteen and about to start her sophomore year at the same school her sister would be attending when a deadly hurricane affected her soulmate. Survive.

Eliza was freaking out, but Angelica knew that there was nothing they could do. If the words disappeared she would pick up the pieces of her sister and herself, but as of that moment she would just work and save up as much money for the coming school year as she could. She didn’t like charity, even if it was just her parents financial support. If she could do it herself, she would.

~

Gilbert was seventeen and he knew very little of the events surrounding his hip soulmate’s sudden mortality. Survive.

He couldn’t be sure where they were, or what the situation was. It could be the hurricane he heard was huge, or a family situation, or anything else, really. He hoped that they would be okay, desperately, but he knew he couldn’t do anything.

He continued to prepare for his coming move to America for the college he had gotten early admission to.

 

———  
John was eighteen and dragging his things to his dorm room. Find them.

His hip remained the same, but his arm and thigh had changed to be that same thing. The three of them were here and he knew in his soul that they would meet soon. Marta was behind him, huffing under the weight of the box she insisted she could carry. His parents couldn’t make it, but at least his sister was willing to help. She had to leave right away, though, for cheer.

He didn’t really expect, just as he was about to walk into his dorm, for one of them to come flying at him, though. 

The boy was short, with wild hair and dark bags beneath his eyes. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he chanted. “I was trying to get into my room before anyone could mess with my stuff.”

“I-think I’m your roommate?” John asked hesitantly, picking himself and his stuff up.

“John Laurens? Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He spoke rapidly, like someone on a caffeine/sugar high.

“You’re already unpacked?” John asked, taking his proffered hand which he shook just as quickly as he spoke. His eyes caught on the words on the boy’s right forearm.

“Well I kinda...hey are you okay?” Alexander asked, noticing that John was paling.

“Holycripeswe’vegotthesamesoulmate,” John exclaimed, yanking his sleeve back and displaying his identical words, in the same spot.

~

Hercules was eighteen when two of his marks were the same. Find them.

So they were here, probably. The one who nearly died, and maybe still could be close to it, might not be, but they would find each other. They couldn’t really do much until they met more people and got judges on character, and hopefully saw each other’s marks or at least could hear about them. 

He was putting something up on a higher shelf, above the mirror that hung in his room that was still only occupied by himself, and his shirt rode up so that he could see that the mark on his lower stomach had changed. Found one.

It would only be a matter of time, and then he saw the two boys with matching tattoos on their forearms in handwriting that looked like his in the hallway. Find them. 

~

Gilbert was seventeen and dragging his two giant suitcases up the stairs to his dorm on the fifth floor. Find them.

He was going to find his soulmates, and if his stomach and forearm didn’t lie they were here and they would finally meet. There was no word from the one on his hip, but Gilbert was sure they were alright.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it!” 

Three boys were standing the in the middle of the hallway, staring at each other (a girl exited the room they were in front of, hugged one of the boys that barely acknowledged it, saying goodbye). Two of them had the same mark that Gilbert did on their forearm, the third was lifting his shirt to show off the mark on his lower stomach.

“Mon dieu, it’s all three of you!” Gilbert cried, leaping and hugging the closest one (the tall, broad, black boy with the mark on his stomach).

“Who-” the boy began. “Wait, you’re the French one?”

“Oui!” Gilbert had cried, turning to the others. He opened his mouth, intending to pour out some half formed speech that had been in his head for month, but before he could the smallest one that looked like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in months spoke in perfect, Caribbean-accented French:

“I just wanted you to know that I speak French, and though I assume that it has irregularities to that of your native dialect, though I do believe it will be an effective method of communication for if or when you grow tired of constantly remembering a language I assume you did not grow up knowing.”

The other two stared at the two, and Gilbert positively squealed and hugged him, responding in French, “We’re going to be the best of friends, mon petite.”

~

Eliza was eighteen when she found her soulmate.

And in a different way than she expected, not that soulmate-finding was always similar. She had thought that they would meet and one of their marks would change, and they would realize. It would be a romantic moment when they told each other. That was the most common.

Instead, the boys that blocked the way to her and Angelica’s room were yelling about soulmates. She was trying to be polite and not listen in, but then an latino boy with hundreds of darker-than his-skin freckles across his face said: “-and changing to ‘survive’ during a huge hurricane, and then not changing back? Man, scared the-”

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Eliza interrupted. She knew that she and her sister must have similar expressions, and Angelica looked like she was zeroed in with intense focus.

“I-uh-” the boy faltered. “He was in the hurricane?”

“You share his tattoo? How many do you have?” Angelica demanded rounding on the only other boy of Caribbean descent, and the only one the first had pointed to.

“I don’t see why that's any of your business-” the boy challenged, a mighty feat given Angelica’s probably-should-be-patented murderous face.

“Yes. It. Is.”

“...right. Well, if it’s so important to you, seven.”

“I want to see them.”

~

Angelica was nineteen when she found herself in a strange boy that was currently taking off most of his clothes’ dorm room with three other strange boys and her younger sister.

Right forearm. Found them.

Lower stomach, just above his waist band. Found them.

Left outer thigh. Found them.

Right over his heart. It’s really him.

Small of his back. I’m going to be President.

Left shoulder. Don’t cry in front of her.

Left calf. Have a big family.

She knew which one was hers (back), and she knew which one was Eliza’s (heart), and she now knew which one was who she now knew was John Laurens’ (stomach), Hercules Mulligan’s (arm), and the French one that had much too long of a name and she decided she would be calling by Lafayette (thigh). 

She knew that her soulmate would be shared by Eliza, but she couldn’t have hoped to imagine that there would be so many others tattooed onto him.

It would make life interesting, though, and she was always a sucker for plot twists.

~

Thomas was eighteen and thought the people down the hall were insane.

They were screaming, and hugging each other, and two of them had their shirts up to their rib cages, and at one point two girls had disappeared into one of their rooms with them. The smallest boy had pulled down his shirt sleeve, revealing what very well could have been his third soulmate mark. Don’t cry in front of her. Whatever that meant.

He had rolled his eyes, trying to act as collected as he could because his heart was aching. Bet wouldn’t understand why he was gone, and would undoubtedly be upset for days. She liked him the best, and if he wasn’t there to calm her down… Besides, his family had left around an hour ago. He was truly well and on his own for the first time.

“Um, hi. Are you Thomas Jefferson?” 

A boy with the same dark complexion as him was standing just outside the room. He was more broad than not, yet skinny--almost like he was sickly, which matched with his ashy look. He had a slightly larger than average rolling suitcase behind him, and a backpack around his shoulder. He looked nervous and a bit scared, which described roughly half of the people in this hall.

“Yes, I am. You must be James Madison?”

The boy nodded three times, almost like it was compulsive. Thomas decided then and there that he liked him, and would very much like to see him smiling.

“The one on my shoulder just cha-oh, mierda, I left my bag-” came a loud, obnoxious voice from down the hall. Thomas had just gotten up to shake James’ hand and maybe help him with his bag, so he got an eye full of the small Caribbean boy sprinting past in nothing but boxers and one sock. 

He had at least six soulmate marks on him, but he only cared about one. Make him laugh. It was the one on the boy’s shoulder, the thought he just had, changing from the previous resolve not to cry in front of his youngest sister because she wouldn’t understand.

~

Aaron was nineteen and regretting his decision to be in dual-charge of a wing of freshmen, along with another sophomore named Angelica.

“Alexander, please put on some clothing,” he said dryly as he stopped the freshmen from hurtling down the stairs in nothing but his underwear and...his right sock?

Alexander had made some sort of agreement with the school so that he could stay in his dorm room a few days ahead of the regular move-in day. Something about having nowhere else and hardly any money. Aaron was, unfortunately, well acquainted with him, having moved in the same day like several other hall managers were planning on doing. Being the only two in the hall, and Alexander’s room being closer than Aaron would have liked, he knew quite amount about him.

Like how forgetful, how hyperactive, and how utterly insane he was. He was also pretty sure that the seventeen year old (he had somehow managed to get in a year early, despite what was “deplorable educational opportunities” where he had grown up) hadn’t slept for the past two days. That, or at the very least had been surviving on micro naps.

“Hey Aaron! I just have to go and run and get my bag it has like a ton of stuff and I left it in the-”

“Basement,” Aaron finished, handing the messenger bag he had recognized as Alexander’s when downstairs to check in with the hall manager of the floor above.

“Gracias! You have no idea how important this is!” He clenched his chest like he was coming down from an adrenaline high. “Mon dieu.”

Aaron had sighed, like he felt like he would be doing a lot of with Alexander, and looked up to find three boys and two girls (one he recognized as Angelica Schuyler) exiting Alexander’s room.

Alexander took Aaron by the hand and practically dragged him down the hall, past a boy standing in the doorway of a room looking like he just saw a ghost, with another boy who looked like he had just arrived. “Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, you’ve got to meet these people. Crazy world, they’re my soulmates!”

“All of them?” 

“Yeah, and I’ve still gotta find...like two.”

“F-found one,” says the boy who had been holding himself up by the door frame. He had gone down the hall, offering his hand. “I’m Thomas Jefferson, and I believe my words are on your shoulder?”

“Hey!” Alexander basically shouted, still in his underwear in the center of the hallway, with a wild light in his eyes that came from too much caffeine.

Aaron sighed.

~

Maria was sixteen when she felt her soulmate’s joy through their bond.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, having not felt anything beyond the panic of the hurricane. It was strange, though, and his mark didn’t change, not even momentarily. (She was at a waterpark with her boyfriend in a bikini that day, so she could see it all day).

James hadn’t liked her talking about it, for some reason. He had been nice the first time she mentioned it, saying how happy he was that her soulmate was alright, but by the third he was scowling and changing the conversation obviously and abruptly.

Her friends teased her, saying that he was jealous, and she chose to believe them, because anything else would be too painful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a birdflash fic on fanfiction.net so hey. 
> 
> I also wrote all of this in less than a week. 
> 
> God help my soul. 
> 
> (I have a general plan for this so if people enjoyed I’ll probably write more, or at the very least be motivated to try).


End file.
